Aircraft brake assemblies encounter large amounts of torque during use. The aircraft brake assemblies for large aircraft may exhibit vibrations during use, potentially making the brake assembly less effective and potentially causing structural damage during operation. Carbon friction disks used in brake systems tend to have high compressive strength. However, the carbon friction disks may be poor at damping vibrations.